My Cherry Blossom
My Cherry Blossom is a fanfic about Martin, Satsuki and Maria before Maria died. Chapter 1 Martin was trying to get his spunky biracial 5-year old daughter ready for her first day of elementary school. " (Catch me, daddy!)" She said "Maria, be patient, darling!" He said, preparing Maria's school lunch to pack into her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bento lunch box. It was spicy tuna sushi, a cold pack, a thermos of chicken ramen noodle soup, some chopsticks, fruit roll-ups, a kiwi fruit, grapes and carrots, a Hawaiian punch juice box, onigiri, and a blue bento cloth. Satsuki smiled at the two as she was reading her favorite novel, Teito Monogatari, she mostly spoke Japanese, and her daughter grew up learning the language and her Japanese was fluent by the time she was 3 and she could read Japanese by the time she reached preschool. She was attracted to attractive guys in novels, and alternative history was her favorite. She had most of the novels, received by her parents, she also loved sukeban, which were delinquent girl films, despite being a loving parent, she was very fond of the dark and graphic stuff, especially Teito Monogatari, which were very popular in Japan, she preferred light novels than manga. A few minutes, Maria went up to her and sat next to her. "What's that you are reading, mommy?" She asked. Satsuki was usually nervous on replying to her daughter, she had a sadistic hobby sense and didn't really like telling her daughter what she reads in her spare time. Mikey walked in, Mikey was a Christian fundamentalist and hated everything Satsuki liked. "What the h***, Satsuki, Ichiro taught you better than read the Tale of the Imperial Capital to your kid!" He shouted at her. Satsuki looked angered, just because she didn't speak English doesn't mean she understood it, she understood a word, despite the language barrier. " (I wasn't even reading her it, why do you hate everything I like!)" She shouted angrily. Chapter 2 The family was getting ready for a sci-fi convention, in January 1989, Maria was dressed up as a Gothic kimono girl, her mother was dressed in Tetsuo Shima's attire from AKIRA with the White top, red cape, jeans and boots, she used makeup for the bionic arm, and Mikey chose not to go, Ichiro decided to stay home and look after the house, even at the age of sixty-two, he was still a very able bodied man. Maria got into the backseat and her parents got into the front, with her mother in the passenger seat. on their way, the little girl had one thing on her mind: her next door neighbor and closest friend Joseph Wintergreen, a Canadian-American boy who defended her from a group of mean schoolgirls who bullied her, was going to be there with his mother, father, younger sister, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa and six older brothers. When they arrived, A lot of people surrounded her. "You've seen AKIRA?" One of them asked her. Satsuki's English was still getting there. "Yes, I love the manga," Satsuki said. "Can I have a photo with you?" She asked the Japanese woman. Satsuki was 5'4, the woman was 5'7, Her petite stature was perfect for the cosplay, while there, she got alot of photos. When they were done, Maria looked around for a certain boy with chartreuse green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and slightly tan skin by the name of Joseph Wintergreen. Suddenly, she spotted him at the entrance gate with his grandmother, cosplaying as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. "Oh, there he is, Mommy!" Maria cried. "There's Joseph!" "Maria!" Joseph said, running to her Joseph looked at her cosplay, she looked like a horror character. "Wow." Joseph said. Maria loved Star Wars as well and her favorite character was Princess Leia, she loved how she broke the damsel role. Satsuki was seen reading her Teito Monogatari book. "What's that book your mom's reading?" He asked. "Teito Monogatari, grandpa buys it from Japan." Maria said. "Where did you meet her?" His grandmother asked. "We were at a Star Wars themed birthday party, she was dressed up as Darth Vader, I had a light-saber fight, when I knocked off her helmet, I was shocked I was actually light-saber dueling a girl, when it was time for snacks, When I saw her in helmet getting hassled by these sexist guests, I got up to help her, when she unleashed the most amazing display of violence and beauty I've ever seen, when she stomped on that guy's head, I knew..." Joseph said. Chapter 3 Little 3-year old Maria was seen playing with her Transformers and teddy bears, her father Martin, was watching Dukes of Hazzard on TV, Satsuki was reading AKIRA volume 1 The year was 1985, just a few months before Maria turned four, Satsuki just recently got the second AKIRA volume. Josephine, her father Derek and her mother Denise came over, Janis was good friends with Satsuki. The family entered, when Derek saw the General Lee car, he exploded. "Why do you watch this show?, It's racist!" He yelled. "This is my house, It's my TV, I like this show, I like Civil War history, don't like it, don't watch it, simple as that." He said. Maria then went over to her father. "お父さん, トランスフォーマーを見ることはできますか? (Daddy, Can I watch Transformers?)" She asked in Japanese. "Sure sweetie, after daddy is finished watching three episodes of his Dukes of Hazzard show." He said. "私はコンフェデレーションカーショーも見たい (I want to watch the Confederate Car show too)" She said. At the age of three, Maria mostly spoke Japanese, it was her first language, and she did speak English fluently. "Sure, princess, but be warned the images aren't suitable for children." He warned. A few hours later, Martin put The Transformers on for his daughter. "Ugh, I want to watch Rainbow Brite." Josephine said. "We have only one TV, and Maria wants to watch Transformers." He said. The three-year old sat in the middle. Satsuki and Martin didn't mind their daughter watching Transformers, Martin didn't like to admit it, but he sometimes read her Transformers comics after she was put to bed. Denise turned to Satsuki. "Why does she enjoy this stuff?" Denise asked. "She always loved the show." Martin said. "My mommy and daddy says I have been a good girl! So they got me Transformers toys!" She said, Maria got Transformers toys for good behavior. "I have no problem with her loving Transformers." Martin said. Ichiro sat with his granddaughter. "But, that's a boy's franchise!" Josephine yelled. "So what?" Maria replied. Chapter 4 Joseph Wintergreen went over, he and Maria were both 6. The boy was wearing a pair of dark blue overalls, black and white sneakers, and a white and red striped short-sleeved shirt. When he went in, he saw Maria play on a weird game console that he'd never seen before. "This is a Famicom." She said "What's a Famicom?" He asked. "Japanese NES, Satsuki bought it all the way from Japan for her birthday, she loves it." Martin replied. He noticed some MAD magazines. "I like these magazines, they're hilarious, daddy kept them in good condition and he left them to me." She said. He went to the Spy vs. Spy sections after he read through a magazine. "Is there a game based of this?" He asked. "Hai, I got it with the console." She said. He sat next to her, while Maria played the game. "Is this game available on the NES?, it looks fun." He asked and said. "NES?" She asked, confused. Joseph looked a little shocked, he was shocked that his friend didn't know what an NES was. "No, it's only available in Japan at the moment." Martin said. "You know, Nintendo Entertainment System?" He asked. She shook her head. After that, Joseph had to teach his half-Japanese friend how to play a NES. Maria always found it hilarious when Joseph asked her when a Japan-only released game was going to come out in America. Satsuki purposely brought Japanese games over so she could laugh. The best part when her uncle brought her Nangoku Shirei: Spy vs. Spy, which was only released in Japan and since she didn't own a Commodore 64 where it had an English edition since her parents didn't own a computer, their sources of entertainment were the TV, toys for Maria and video game consoles He went up to her playing the game on her Famicom. "When is that game gonna come out in the States?" He asked her. "コモドール64を購入する (Buy a Commodore 64)" She replied in Japanese. Satsuki burst out laughing, Ichiro couldn't hide a smile from his face, Yuu looked highly amused. "Um, there is an English version on the Commodore 64, this version is only in Japanese." Ichiro said. Chapter 5 Satsuki recently got Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence VHS, Maria was 3. The family, including Matsuko and Sally, Ichiro laid down next to Matsuko and Mikey watched aswell. "Is it good?" Ichiro asked. "Yes, very good." Satsuki replied. Chapter 6 5-year old Maria in 1987 was reading a Captain America comic book, Josephine Armstrong came up to her with an angry look as the charm necklace she made with her new Mak-It Bak-It Oven bobbed around. "Stupid teachers, who's the allergic to coconuts kid?!" Josephine moaned as she held her Peaches n Cream Barbie doll in her left hand. The teachers said that there was a first-grader with a severe allergy to coconuts and it was banned and parents were sent letters home. "That's me, it can kill me, I inherited from my great-grandfather, if he ate it, his stomach would swell like a pregnant woman." She said. "Anything else?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. "Orange blossoms, they close my lungs up." Maria said. "Are you kidding?! That's our state flower?!" Josephine said in disbelief. She then looked in disbelief, but at what Maria was reading. "Are you serious?" Josephine asked. "What?" Maria asked. "You. Reading Marvel comics, that's a boy's thing!" She said. "You say my grandfather looks like a girl when he was a teen, he read Marvel or Timely comics too." Maria replied. She went back to reading. Chapter 7 It was 1987, Christmas. "Satsuki-chan!" Ichiro said. He saw his daughter and granddaughter watching King Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster. He remembered taking Satsuki to see it and loving it, he liked it too. " (King Ghidorah)" Maria said in Japanese. Maria, like her mom, was a huge fan of Godzilla movies. Maria opened her presents to reveal Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures, G.I. Joe the Movie VHS, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial VHS, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VHS tapes and play sets, a Casey robot, a cassette tape player, The Big Wheel, He-Man: Masters of the Universe play-sets and action figures, G.I. Joe action figures and a play tent. Chapter 8 Maria was going to a friend's birthday party in 1986 of December. She was dressed up as Darth Vader, including helmet, which completely masked her voice. "I'll pick you up about 4:30, Maria." Mikey said. She nodded and got out. "Oh, hi there, are you here for Jake's birthday?" She said. "I am." She said, sounding like Darth Vader because of the helmet. She entered, she had her light-saber, she noticed children her age wearing Yoda, Luke, Han Solo, Princess Leia and Storm trooper outfits, Jake, who invited her was wearing a Yoda costume. "You know, what I've noticed? You're the only Darth Vader here!" The woman, Jake's mother said. She mimicked the breathing noises. "Why I'm I not surprised?" She said. It was now a light saber duel, she was paired up with a boy dressed as Luke Skywalker. "Okay, no hitting each other over the face." Jake's dad said. The two nodded, then started, Maria was much faster than the boy, but the boy was just as good. Then an accidental hit with the light-saber knocked her helmet off, The boy looked shocked, it was an Asian-American girl. She got up. " (You win)" She said. She got up. "What's your name?" He asked. "Maria, yours?" She replied. "Joseph, Joseph Wintergreen, my family's from Canada." He said. Chapter 9: First Word Martin, Maria and Satsuki was watching King Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster in the summer of 1983. Maria babbled as she sat on her mother's lap. "Ku......" Maria said. The two looked at her. "King Ghidorah...." Maria said. "Dad! Mom! Matsuko! Ichiro! Come quick!" Martin yelled. The four grandparents went into the room. "What's up, is Maria-Chan okay?" Matsuko asked. "Maria said her first word!" Martin said, holding the toddler "She did?" Matsuko said. " (Come on honey, say it again.....)" Satsuki said. "King Ghidorah....." Maria babbled. "You mean to tell me, her first word was a three-headed dragon....." Martin said. "Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra...." Maria babbled. "Okay kid, we get it, you can talk." Martin said. The two Japanese grandparents found it absolutely hilarious. Sally couldn't suppress a chuckle. Chapter 10: Robots! 2 1/2-year old Maria was sitting on the floor of the living room watching. The Kimmings-Tachimi had only one TV, and it was in the living room. It was September 1984, Maria was going through the kid's channel until she saw something catch her eye. She played with the remote until she saw something. They looked like the giant robots that Ichiro was on about. She heard names like Cybertron, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Jazz, Ironhide. It reminded her of those Diaclone toys she saw in Japan. Ichiro walked in. "Ojichan." She said. Ichiro sat down next to his very young granddaughter. "What's this, sweetie?" He asked. "It's a show called Transformers, I like it." She said. Ichiro now knew what he was going to get his granddaughter for her third birthday. "They look like Diaclone Car Wobo." She said. "Hm, they most of imported it to America, but under a different name." He said. Transformers, known to Ichiro, was originally a Japanese idea, when he went to Japan for holidays, he heard of Japanese robots that could change into objects such as cars. " (Satsuki, can you come in here for a moment?)" Ichiro asked. Satsuki came in. " (Hm?)" She asked. " (Maria was watching this show about giant robots that turn into cars and planes, what do you think about Maria having toys from the franchise?)" He asked. Satsuki looked at her daughter, she seemed to like it, she clapped her hands at the flashing lights. " (They remind me of Diaclone and Microman, remember that?)" He asked. " (They must of rebranded both and put them in one franchise for worldwide)" She said. " (Hm, The Transformers might be released in Japan)" Ichiro replied back. Chapter 11: How are you not even crying?! Joseph was in a state of shock from seeing Optimus Prime die while Maria stayed pretty chill and relaxed. He looked at Maria playing with the Transformers she had got for her fourth birthday. "Maria, how can you be so calm?" He asked. "Hm, Well, Joe, death doesn't really affect me as much, it just doesn't affect me, My mommy told me death is apart of life, Optimus' death is very shocking, but unsurprising." She said. She then put some of the figures down. "Megatron and Optimus Prime were fighting, they sacrificed themselves to destroy each other, That happens alot in wars." She said. Maria, unusual for a four-year old girl had a detailed knowledge on warfare and weaponry. "The part where the injured Decepticons were left to die was a real-life occurrence, very sympathetically, my great-grandfather and several of his colleagues were left to die after the Hiroshima bombing, he died a few days later from his injuries." Maria said. She then picked up three of the Decepticon jets. "My grandfather told me of a Korean soldier that was nicknamed Skywarp, he absolutely hated him, My great-aunt said he was quote on quote: "a spoiled brat who threw tantrums", a Taiwanese soldier named Starscream and a Japanese soldier named Thundercracker." She said. "Really?" Joseph said. "Well, posthumously, in wartime, they had the Chinese names of the three seekers, the main guy was Sky Shocking-Thunder, The guy I talked about was Extreme Ruckus, and the last but not least was Red Spider, a Chinese friend of my father commented to him that these were the jet's Chinese names, the names stuck." Maria said. "Maria, please do not mention Extreme Ruckus in my car, please." Ichiro gently scolded. Ichiro didn't have a favorable opinion of him. "Okay, back to topic, how are you not even crying?" Joseph asked. Chapter 12: This is America Satsuki was picking Maria up from school on her first day, the Japanese woman went out to greet her daughter. It was 1987, the girl held her Thundercracker figure. " (Maria-Chan!)" Satsuki called out. " (Mommy!)" Maria went up to her. The five-year old went towards her mother. " (How was your day?)" Satsuki asked. " (Good, We did arts and crafts, Joe-kun was there too and many things)" She said. A man in a USA shirt marched up. It was a man in his sixties. "You two are in America, speak American, fucking Japs." He hissed. "I was talking in Japanese to my mommy because that's the language she talks in, America and Japan are my homes, I speak this language to my great-grandmother, who cannot speak a word of English." She said. "I don't care, I want you filthy c***ks, s**cs and n*****s out of this neighborhood, You non-white folk rape our women, cause crime, steal our jobs and give drugs to kids!" The man shouted. "How the Inari are we talking your jobs?! The area is 95% white! Me, my mommy, grandpa and granny are the only ones of Japanese blood, My father works!" She shouted. Chapter 13: Shut the fuck up and drive! Ichiro and Martin were looking at Transformers figures in a Kay-Bee Toys store while Yuu, who was 19 waited in the car. It was November 11th, Maria's birthday, and at 7:00 am, they woke Yuu up early so he could drive the, he didn't really mind, it was a surprise, while Satsuki kept her daughter in bed until 9:00 am. Maria grew to love the Transformers franchise, she would sit to watch it almost everyday when it was on. "Mommy, Mommy!" A little boy's voice piped. "I want Transformers blue jet! Can we get it, please?" "There's so many to choose from, what's her favorite color?" Ichiro asked. He saw a blue jet Transformer, it looked like the black and white jet in design. "Blue, she has developed an interest in planes." Martin said. He took the toy off the shelves. "Perfect." He said. Martin then took a police car Transformer off the shelf. "Prowl...." He read the name. "Thundercracker....." Ichiro read it out. The prices were $13 and $14 for the Prowl and Thundercracker figure, respectively. "Hey!" Ichiro heard a woman shout. Ichiro looked at the woman, the 59-year old gentlemen looked at her, holding the box containing Thundercracker in his arms. The woman was three times his body weight and was stout, he was short but his woman was shorter than him. "Give that to me, I saw it first and I promised my son Peter I would get it for him!" She hissed. "Um, Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this is the last one in stock, It's my granddaughter's birthday, she's now three and she loves Transformers and she really wanted some for her birthday." He said. "I don't care if it's your granddaughter's birthday, give it to me now you bastard old man!" She said. The cashier was a young high school Chinese student with long black hair working part-time, she was 17-18. "Ma'am, the man is buying it, please." She said. "Why are you taking his side?!, he's stealing my son's gift!" She shouted, accusingly. ”Mommy, It’s okay, I can just get another figure......” The boy said, trying to relax his mom. Martin quickly got the $27 out and quickly handed it to the woman. "Don't you dare!" She shouted. Martin, being only 22 grabbed a hold of his 59-year old father in law's hand and rushed to the car. The woman chased them, an Italian passerby with short hair managed to record everything. Ichiro screamed the whole time, he was absolutely terrified, he was at the Cabbage Patch Riots of 1983 and it horrified him. Ichiro clutched the bag tightly to his chest. "Give me that toy you fucking thieving bastards!" She shouted. "My son Peter is turning 6 next week." Ichiro was scared, but then he had an idea. He was going to slow down that madwoman by knocking down a shelf of toys. That way, that crazy cow of a lady would slip and fall, then she would be distracted as she would have to pick up the toys on the floor which would buy them enough time to escape and hurry home. He then saw some roller skates and shoved them off the shelf as soon as he saw the dragon lady charging towards him, but then she tripped over a Roller-skate and glided down the aisles of toys until she crashed into a box of toys. Seeing his chance, Ichiro dashed for the parking lot and then quickly opened the car door and Yuu took off his headphones. He listened to King Harvest in the car when his brother in law and father rushed holding a bag. "What's wrong?" He spoke. Yuu was much better at English than his older sister was, the nineteen year old looked at his father. He saw the screaming banshee of a woman holding onto her son's hands and screaming towards the car. Peter was terrified, despite asking, He was okay if he wanted a different Transformer. "No time to explain, shut the fuck up and start the car!" Martin shouted, Yuu was shocked at the bad language until he finally saw why, he heard the woman's screaming through the glass. "I....said....give....me.....THAT TOY!" She shouted as she pulled out a pistol. She pressed her hands on the glass, banging on the side where the bag sat at. "Give me that jet plane!" She shouted. "Fuck!" He shouted as he started the car and drove out of the car park, making sure he didn't hit the woman. It was a drive back to the house, much to their horror, he saw the woman chasing the car and leaving her son behind. "Drive, Drive, Drive!" Ichiro said. The Japanese man looked on, "Which ones did you get her?" He asked. "An Auto-bot named Prowl and a Decepticon named Thundercracker, she's after the latter." Ichiro said. Martin put a hand on his chest while Ichiro looked at Maria's birthday presents. When they pulled up, they saw the sign that said "Happy birthday, Maria!" And balloons that said "3" in blue on them. The three men quickly wrapped the presents and went outside. Maria was seen talking to several of the kids from her neighborhood as she saw her relatives. "You three look like you went through hell, are you three okay?" A parent asked. "Hai, hai...." both Ichiro and Yuu said. The woman's screams ringed through Yuu's ears. Ichiro knelled down next to his granddaughter. "Grandpa, what is it?" She asked. "That's for you to find out....." He said, still breathing heavily. She ripped open the wrapping paper with the help of her grandfather. It was a Transformers figure, it was a blue jet, probably an F-15 jet, Maria admitted, it was pretty-looking. "Daddy will help you get it out of the box." She said. She opened the other one. "Police car." She said. She seemed to love them, while Satsuki looked less than pleased. " (Dad, a word)" She said. He followed her inside. "'(Dad, I love you and all, but what were you thinking, I would have waited until she was about four.....) She said until she was cut off by a voice, Maria. "Mommy, I love them." She said, loud enough for Satsuki to hear. Martin read the instructions on how to transform it from jet to robot and back again. Satsuki went outside, Maria sat patiently while her father opened the boxes and applied the stickers, Maria waited patiently while hugging her Ewok plush doll. After he was done he handed the Thundercracker figure, it was a nice blue color. "I'll keep in a tub the other set of missiles so you don't lose them." He said. Maria took an instant liking to it. "Daddy, why do you, Yuu-ojisan and Ichi-ojichan look tired?" She asked. "Sweetie, that Thundercracker, was the last one in stock, my god...." Martin groaned. Maria transformed the figure gently, she made sure she didn't add too much pressure "I'll treasure him forever, it will always remind me of grandpa." She said. Matsuko looked at Ichiro. "You alright?" She asked him. "Matsu-chan, I had to run away from a crazy woman." He said. "...she tried to snatch our purchases...she promised the toys for her son..." Maria gently held her two figures. She read the boxes. "Okay, your name is Thundercracker, you are a Decepticon Warrior, you transform into a jet, and your name is Prowl, you are an Autobot, you transform into a police car." She said. A cameraman took a photographs of Maria playing with her new toys. ”Wooosh.....” She said as she made a flying sound effect. Chapter 14: The Madwoman Strikes Back A day later, a policeman knocked on the door, Maria sat in the room playing with her two new Transformers. Martin and Satsuki opened the door, it was a policeman and a familiar face, the woman. "Hello, I'm here to investigate a toy theft, is it okay if I come in?" The policeman asked. Satsuki invited the police in but stopped the woman. She got a white board and wrote "You. Stay outside." She closed the door and the woman stood still. "Maria, can you please go upstairs, mommy and daddy are going to talk with the nice policeman." Martin said. Maria went upstairs to play with her new Transformers. "A woman said you snatched a Thundercracker figure from her hand as she was buying this for her son's upcoming 4th birthday, is this true?" "Never mind Maria, come and stay downstairs." Martin called out. Maria then walked back downstairs and sat downstairs. "So, sweetie, can you tell me?" The police officer said. "They got these for my birthday and when I noticed my daddy, uncle and grandpa turned up, all three were sweating heavily and breathing heavily, as if they were running away from something." Maria said. Yuu was called in and the man sat down with his niece on his lap. "The woman chased my brother in law and father, he was so terrified, a person who managed to contact us sent me a tape recording of that day." Yuu said. "She said she planned to get one of the Transformers toys for her son for his 4th birthday next week." Yuu put the tape in, the woman's screams pierced through the TV and Maria held onto her mother. "Mommy....She wants my new toy." She whimpered. "She says she wants to give it to her son." They heard banging and screaming, the three-year old thought she was going to cry, she was very scared. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PLAY THAT TAPE!" She shouted. "Yuu, take Maria upstairs as far away as possible!" Martin shouted. Yuu picked up his niece and made a dash for her bedroom. He was about to leave until he heard his niece crying. Yuu sighed and decided to stay with his niece. Yuu knelled down towards her. "It's okay, Thunder's going to be fine...." He said. Yuu hugged his niece tightly, who held her two figures tightly. Then they heard a door burst open downstairs. "WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR CHILD, I WANT THAT FIGURE BACK!" She shouted, pointing a gun. "That figure is supposed to be for my son Peter! I promised him that figure for his birthday next week!" Yuu put a hand over Maria's mouth. "Shush, don't make a sound." Yuu whispered. Maria felt tears burn her face. "Ojisan...." She whispered. Then she heard someone running upstairs and grunting and screaming. She heard banging on the door. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN YOU FUCKING BRAT! If you don't, I will shoot your brains out!" She shouted, pulling out the gun. "I am a single mom whose son is turning 4 next week! I promised my little boy Peter that I would buy him a transformers toy which is the one you have!” The banging made Maria speechless. Yuu used a dressing table to barricade the door. Then they heard gunshots coming from downstairs. "Maria, don't make a sound or anything." He whispered. She clutched her Ewok plush toy tightly to her chest, tears streaming down. She heard sirens and saw police cars coming. Then 20 minutes later, the woman was dragged out, screaming on how "that child didn't deserve that toy" and she was taken to the police station for questioning. At the station, the woman, whose name was revealed as Patty Lennyson, calmed down and admitted she desperately wanted to get that toy for her son who would be turning 4 the following week, and wanted to make her little boy happy. ”This doesn’t alter the fact you endangered the life of an innocent family over a toy robot, the Tachimi-Kimmings are planning to file charges against you.” The policeman said. "The charges, including filing a false police report, assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering, child endangerment..." "What about my little boy?" Patty asked. "What am I going to tell my little boy? Oh, my little Peter will be so disappointed." "Ma'am, where is your son?" the police Sheriff asked Patty. "Where did you leave the boy when you went to Kay-Bee Toys to get a present for your son?" Satsuki suffered an injury to her head, resulting in blood gushing down and Martin tried to fight the woman off. Satsuki was tended to and Martin went upstairs. All Maria could do was cry, Ichiro followed him up, while Mikey, who heard the commotion from his room, walked in after the woman was forcefully removed. "What the hell happened?" Mikey asked. The girl wept into her father's arms. "Where's mommy?" Maria sobbed. Satsuki sustained head injuries and was hit on the left side of her body with a broken leg of a coffee table, the paramedics treated her at the scene. The woman's angry cursing was audible, even through Maria's room. Martin decided to do something. "Maria, sweetie, wanna show grandpa Mikey your new toys?" He asked. Maria nodded, she put both of her toys on the table. "The mean lady wanted that one." Maria said, pointing at the blue robot action figure. "Because she wanted to give it to her son for his birthday." Mikey noticed his granddaughter sounded scared and shaken. The policewoman came upstairs. "Do you want to file charges, Mr. Kimmings?" She asked. "Yes, I am not willing to let that woman go scot-free, She threatened to kill my daughter with a gun and she even tried to dash upstairs so she could hurt her, thank god for Yuu barricading the door." She said. "Can I see my mommy?" She asked. Satsuki got up, blood ran down her hair and dripped from her chin. "Ma'am, you're not ready yet!" The paramedic said. Maria ran out of her room. "Mommy!" She said. She had a bandage around her head. "She'll have to have stitches." The paramedic said, following Satsuki up. "Can I take Maria with us?, I can't leave her alone......." Martin asked, picking up his scared daughter. The paramedic looked at the three-year old girl, then nodded. Maria kept the extra pieces of both of her action figures in a plastic tub, including the landing gear. At the hospital, Satsuki was having her scars stitched while both Martin, Yuu, Ichiro, Matsuko, Sally, Mikey and Maria stayed outside. Ichiro also tried to fight the woman off, he suffered minor injuries to his hip. "Your mommy is one lucky woman." The nurse said to Maria, who played with her Transformers. Chapter 15: Apologies to Maria and her Family A small Austrian-American boy with blonde hair and green eyes came in followed by a tall and slender man. It was Patty's son Peter and his uncle Trevor. "I have come to apologize for mommy’s actions." Peter said timidly, looking at Maria. He walked up to her and looked at the figure. "You can keep him if you want, I’m sure you are very happy with him, I’ll wait until next week, when I heard that my mommy was saying she was going to do bad things to your daddy and grandpa, I just decided I didn’t want the toy anymore." He said. "I.....uh......." Maria said, not knowing how to respond back. Peter’s uncle Trevor then handed Maria a $5 note. "Here, you can spend it on sweets or anything your heart desires." He said. On the next day, the family was questioned, as well as witnesses. The Chinese cashier at Kay-Bee Toys, Julie Yinchou was asked on that day. ”Well, the woman came off as hyper aggressive, she threatened Ichiro and Martin for the toy, she even threatened to kill Ichiro with a gun if he didn’t comply.” She said. Peter was also asked about it. ”When I heard from my daddy that she was going to hurt a poor little girl, I was....upset with her......., Mommy, I know I wanted the toy jet robot, but......not like this, I feel sorry for her grandfather.....” Peter said, shaking his head. "Peter, baby," Patty patted her son on the shoulder, "I only did this to make you happy on your birthday, because mommy loves you so very much..." ”That doesn’t make it right, I wanted the blue jet, yes, but threatening to hurt another child for it.....” He said, shaking his head. Maria gave her confession. ”She was screaming, saying bad words and shouting, She said she was going to kill me, I even heard what sounded like a gun being pulled out.....” The three-year old said. The policeman turned his attention to Patty. ”You threatened a three-year old girl with death?!” The policeman yelled. "Out of love for your son, is that correct?" ”She’s lying!” Patty said. "I did this for my son because I wanted to make him happy on his birthday!" ”Maria’s uncle, mother and father contradict this, they all heard what sounded like a gun being pulled out, and witnesses said you threatened Ichiro.” He said. Maria sat playing with her Transformers toys. Peter’s uncle went up to her. ”You like them?” He asked. ”Hai, I like the blue jet one grandpa got me, it has very nice colors.” She said. "I went to Toys R Us to get that toy but they were sold out," Patty admitted, "So I tried Kay-bee Toys instead." ”Keep them, don‘t worry, My nephew says he might get it on his birthday.” Trevor said, as he sat down on a stool. "My sister has now lost custody of her son due to this situation. Maria gave the first smile she had in a day. ”Arigatou.” She said. Chapter 16: The Testimony in court The following month, the Kimmings-Tachimi family brought Patty Lennyson to court and pressed charges against her for grievous bodily harm, filing a false police report, breaking and entering, child endangerment and assault with a deadly weapon. Maria sat in the plaintiff chair, her mother bought her two new Transformers figures, her Ewok plush toy, Martin decided to sit next to her. Martin's lawyer was present. She saw Patty Lennyson and her brother Trevor and her son Peter. Patty had lost custody of her son Peter, who was now in the custody of his Uncle Trevor. The witnesses were also there too. Patty's lawyer sat next to her. She saw the jury and the judge. "The court is now in session. The case: Kimmings-Tachimi family VS. Patty Lennyson. Charges: grievous bodily harm, breaking and entering, child endangerment, filing a false police report, and assault with a deadly weapon," The judge said. The judge turned to look at the three-year old girl. ”How old are you Maria?” He asked. ”Three, I just turned three.” She said ”Can you tell me what happened?” He asked. ”The lady was upset with grandpa and daddy, she wanted the blue Transformer.” She said. ”She threatened to kill my daughter if she didn’t comply.” Martin said. ”Do you have any proof?” He asked. Martin played a video tape, Patty’s angry swearing filled the courtroom. The members of the jury gasped in shock. "I call Patricia Lennyson to the stand!" the judge pounded his gavel. Chapter 17: In the rain Satsuki and Maria were sitting at the airport after coming home from Japan in October 1988, reading her new JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Volume 2 manga, she had her Phantom Blood manga volumes together in her bookbag. Maria was reading Dragon Ball. ”Look Maria, there’s a character called AC/DC....” She said, her English improved overtime. Maria giggled a little, she liked how most of the characters were named after songs and music. A woman with a 4 year old son sat down next to them. ”Is that a comic book you‘re reading?” She asked. Satsuki turned to look at her, then nodded. ”So, The Japanese read comics just like the rest of us.” The boy said, the boy eyed the comic. ”Mommy, I wanna read the lady’s comic....” He quipped. ”Can my son read your comics?, He likes comic books and the colors on the ones you are reading and I think he’ll appreciate it more than you.” The woman asked and said. Satsuki’s eyes widened. Maria looked shocked, She looked annoyed almost. ”This is not for kids, This is more extreme than Dragon Ball.” She said. “Uncle gave this to me, so no.” She said. ”Come on, his birthday’s coming up soon and he’s been asking for a comic book....” She said. ”I said no, One, this is only in Japanese, two, there’s more gore in this than there is in Dragon Ball, three, My brother gave this to me, four, This is not for kids.” She said. Then her mother turned to her son. ”Sorry, the selfish lady and girl won’t let you read her book, I’m sorry.” She yelled loud as she could. The boy started screaming, Satsuki covered her left ear with one of her Phantom Blood novels, “I WANNA COMIC BOOK! I WANNA COMIC BOOK!” The boy shouted. “Okay, I’ll make a deal with you, You keep the comic your daughter has and I’ll have the one you were reading, Are we good?” She said. “What will me and her get out of it?” Satsuki said “The feeling when you get when you see a kid smile!” She said “Me and my daughter are not giving your child our manga, My manga is not kid friendly.” She said. Satsuki turned to Maria. ”Come on Maria, we’re leaving.” She said. Maria nodded, giving the woman an annoyed look. ”Not all comic books are for kids....” Maria said as she and Satsuki left the two. ”You can’t do that!” The woman cried. Chapter 18: Summer It was 1988 July, the Wintergreen and the Kimmings-Tachimi families had a summer party in the backyard. Maria and Satsuki were reading their favorite manga series, Dragon Ball and JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, respectively. Casey went over. ”Is that a comic book your mom is reading?” Casey asked and smiled. ”Yeah, but this one isn’t for kids.” She said. ”Isn’t that the one church ministers banned because the bad guy’s name means God?” She asked. Satsuki nodded. ”Casey, do not grass my daughter-in-law to the church ministers, Yuu got them from Japan for her.” Mikey advised. Pauline went over to Satsuki. ”Like mother, like daughter.” Pauline joked. Then Pauline then decided to ask Satsuki. ”Can I see your manga?, I’ll be careful with it.” Pauline asked. Satsuki handed it to her. ”Wow, It’s.........very graphic.....” Pauline admitted. Chapter 19: Tarot Ritual A week after Maria’s fourth birthday would soon to be a ritual to know what will be the card that will help you in life. An old friend of Mikey’s would conduct the ceremony. Joseph and Maria were speaking the day after Maria’s birthday. ”It’s a tradition in my family, It goes back to my 5x great grandfather and and his parents, who believe tarot cards can help you on your journey.” Maria said. ”Tarot, but doesn’t the church discourage that?” Joseph asked. ”Yes, but it’s been a tradition for centuries, My grandfather’s family were sworn in, my grandfather got sword in when mommy and daddy got married, He recieved Hierophant, my mommy recieved High Priestess, My daddy had gotten Judgement.” She said. ”Do you want me to come?” He asked. ”No, Don’t come, this is a family only ritual, my family from England, Japan and Ireland are coming over the day before my ritual.” She said. ”Maria, time for dinner!” Martin shouted, “Coming! See you later Joseph!” She said. The next week, Saoirse II, who was 65 with her son Liam, who was 24 arrived from Letterkenny and Mikey’s uncle Samuel, aged 86 and his son Michael, aged 49 and grandson Keith, aged 12 from London. ”Maria, your relatives are here!” Mikey said. Saoirse II, Mikey’s cousin and her son Liam looked at the little girl playing with her Transformers. ”Is she from the Orient?” Saoirse asked. ”Yes, her mother is Japanese.” Mikey said. Martin went to Maria. ”The ritual starts in 10 minutes, Maria.” Martin said. Maria nodded, being excited for it a little bit, but also very nervous. 10 minutes had passed and Maria was brought out into the backyard. She saw Mikey’s friend and Samuel conduct the ceremony. All of the family members sat down on the chairs outside, they put barriers up so they couldn’t be seen. ”Michael McNamara, Death, Aofie, The Lovers, their children Seosamh, Saoirse and Mia, Emperor, Empress and Strength.” The man in robes chamted “Mia and Fionn, Strength and The Star, Their children, Ailin, Liam and Caohmie, The Moon, The Sun and The Hanged Man.” Samuel chanted “Caohmie and John.....The Hanged Man and The Devil, Caohmie and John’s children John and Alexis, The Fool and The Magician.” The man in robes chanted ”John and Marie’s children Michael and daugter Samantha, The Hermit and the Chariot.........” The man chanted. ”Michael and Sally‘s children, Martin and Lesley, Judgement and The Fool........” Samuel said. “Kenta and Aiko, Temperance and the Tower, their children Sachiko and Ichiro, Justice and the Hierophant.....” He chanted After the two men were finished chanting, Maria was put up on a chair. ”These cards will guide you on your life......what is your child’s name?” Samuel asked. ”Maria/マリア....” Martin and Satsuki both said. ”Last name?” ”Tachimi.” Martin said. The little girl turned to the robed man, Who laid out Tarot cards on the table. ”These cards will help you decide your fate.” He said. Maria then was blindfolded and the cards turned back. ”We’ll take it off when you are done.” Samuel said. Then Maria felt what had the feel of a card and picked it up, Samuel undid the blindfold, allowing her to see. Then Samuel got a look at the card. ”The......World......” Samuel said. All of the family members bowed their heads. ”Satsuki and Martin, your daughter will live a long life and be very successful.” He said. Then he spoke about the Tarot card. ”The World is the most poweful Major Arcana card.” He spoke. Everyone bowed their heads. ”All hail The World!” Everyone said minus her parents.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86